L O S T The Alternate Story
by Starky08
Summary: Based when the survivors crash, but with new characters along with the oldies and a new story. Each chapter has Centricity.


**Chapter 1** - How it all Began

**Centricity **- Matt

**Written by **- Kwon

[Shot of Matt's eye opening, looks up to see flames everywhere and hears people screaming. Matt gets up and sees a man[Sayid] whose arm is stuck under some metal. As Matt begins to run over and help Sayid, another man[Sawyer] runs towards him to help]

MATT: Thanks, let's lift this!

SAWYER: Quit yappin' and lift boy!

[The two of them lift up the piece of metal]

MATT: Hey, you okay?

[Sayid's eyes open]

SAYID: ..huh, my arm, I can't move it...

[Matt hears Jack calling to help lift some metal to save a man. He along with Locke and one other run over]

JACK:Give me a hand.

MATT: Gotcha.

JACK: On the count of 3: 1, 2, 3!

[The 4 of them lift off the piece of metal]

[The shock has ended and the survivors are all sitting around on the beach waiting to be "Rescued". A woman walks over to Matt]

MELISSA: Excuse me, you wouldn't have a pen would you?

MATT: No sorry.

MELISSA: Ah, thanks anyway...

MATT: Wait, here there was one on the ground.

[Matt hands Melissa the pen]

MELISSA: Oh, thank you!

[Melissa walks off]

MATT: Today is gonna be a long day...

[Matt sits down]

[Matt's Flashback #1]

[Matt is seen sitting in a cab]

CAB DRIVER: Where to sir?

MATT: Airport please.

CAB DRIVER: Right away sir.

[Matt's cellphone begins to ring, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor is his ringtone]

MATT: Hello?

?: Have you gotten there yet?

MATT: No not yet. I'm in the cab at the moment.

?: Well hurry up, you have to deliver that package before you get on the plane.

MATT: Yeah I know, don't worry about it.

[Day has changed to dusk, Matt has managed to find a pillow and sets up a small tent using a piece of metal as a roof and some bamboo to hold it up]

SAYID: Hello, I would like to thank you for earlier. [Sayid puts out his hand]

MATT: Don't worry about it. [Shakes his hand] Names Matt Goldman.

SAYID: Jarrah, Sayid Jarrah.

MATT: Nice to meet you Mr. Jarrah.

SAYID: Please call me Sayid.

MATT: Alright then, Sayid.

SAYID: Listen, me and two others are going to build a signal fire before it get's completely dark, would you like to join us?

MATT: Yeah, I'd rather do something helpful around here than nothing.

[Two people come up behind Sayid, these are Melissa Grace and Anthony Rudd]

SAYID: Meet Melissa and Anthony. Melissa, Anthony, this is Matt, he's agreed to help us.

Anthony: Excelent, we could use an extra set of hands.

[The four make their way into the jungle]

[Matt's Flashback #2]

[Matt get's out of the cab and walks over to the bank, not the airport]

EMPLOYEE: Hello sir, how may I help you today? [She smiled]

MATT: Yeah hi, I have a package to drop off for Mr. Robinson.

EMPLOYEE: Ah yes, just one moment, I'll get him on the phone.

EMPLOYEE: Hello sir, I have somebody with a package here for you. His name? Hold on a sec, excuse me sir, may ask your name please?

MATT: Matt Goldman.

EMPLOYEE: A Mr. Matt Goldman is his name. Uh-huh. Okay, certainly will do. Mr. Goldman, Mr. Robinson shall be with you in just a few minutes.

MATT: Thanks, I'm just gonna take a seat over here.

[In the Jungle]

SAYID: Get what ever wood you can, and if possible, some metal from the plane.

ANTHONY: Got it.

MELISSA: Hey, there's some wood over here, someone give me a hand.

[Matt walks over to help]

MATT: Let me help you.

MELISSA: Thanks.

[The sound of a siren is heard]

ANTHONY: Uh.. what the hell was that?

[Tree's begin to fly from the ground]

SAYID: RUN! NOW!

[The four run back towards the beach]

MELISSA: What the heck is that thing!

MATT: I don't know, but I certainly don't want to wait and see!

ANTHONY: Shut up and run!

[Anthony falls]

ANTHONY: Dammit, my foot!

MATT: Aw crap!

[Matt turns around to help Anthony, everything goes quiet. Melissa and Sayid look back, then suddenly and explosion happens where Matt and Anthony are]

L O S T

**Questions**:

_On Island_

What was making the noise and throwing trees?

What is the status of Matt and Anthony after the explosion?

_Flashback_

What is in the package?

Who was on the phone?


End file.
